Brisa
by Winny 1710
Summary: Ella es como los primeros rayos de sol al amanecer que encandilaban y calentaban el alma. Él es como el viento del atardecer, fresco y gentil. Juntos son como la brisa de primavera, un viento refrescante que conmovian los corazones ajenos


**Disclaimer:** Kimi ni todoke y sus personajes -y mucho menos Kazehaya :c - me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Karuho Shiina.

 **Género:** Romance, romance y más romance :3

 **Palabras:** 872 Drabble (?)

 **Summary:** _Ella_ es lo único que ve Kazehaya frente a sus ojos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene altas cantidades de azúcar, la autora no se hace responsable por posibles diagnósticos de diabetes terminada su lectura :3

.

.

.

Ella

Kuronuma Sawako.

La chica que lo ayudo el primer día de clases.

La chica que siempre se esfuerza.

La chica que cambio su pequeño mundo.

La chica que el robo corazón...

Cálida y brillante.

Ella es como los primeros rayos de sol al amanecer que calientan el alma y encandilan corazones. Puede dar fé de ello.

Porque el suyo fue el primero.

Y Kazehaya ríe internamente ante sus propios pensamientos

No tiene salvación.

Esta perdidamente enamorado y lo sabe perfectamente. Era inevitable que llegara a quererla tanto.

Porque estuvo sentenciado a amarla desde la primera vez que la vio sonreir bajo los cerezos aquel primer dia de clase.

Un suspiro se les escapa de la garganta.

 _Pero que sentencia más hermosa..._

Kuronuma es la flor más hermosa que tenido la suerte de encontrar y Kazehaya disfruta viéndola florecer día a día. Viendo como su sonrisa es cada vez más brillante, como afronta cada día con positivismo y desicion, como su perseverancia y esfuerzo le han dado resultados y ahora es apreciada y querida por todos aquel que la conoce.

Incluyendo otros hombres.

Y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y torcer los labios en una mueca de desgrado al verla cerca de algún exponente del sexo opuesto.

Porque que Kazehaya a todos los ve como posibles rivales. Un puñado de oportunistas que no tardarian en fijarse en la linda kuronuma en cuanto notaran su sonrisa de oro, su voluntad de acero, el brillo de sus ojos sinceros, su amabilidad desinteresada... En cuanto la notarán a toda ella.

Y entonces Kazehaya le agradece al destino, providencia o sea cual sea la desconocida entidad qe puso a Kuronuma en su camino. Agradece haber sido él quien descubriera su su corazon de oro, su inquebrantable optimismo, y su brillante sonrisa y no otro. De haber sido diferentes las cosas...

La sola idea le estremece el corazón.

Porque Kazehaya quiere que Kuronuma solo lo vea a él, ahora y siempre, solo a él y quiere ser el único que pueda verla sonrojarse ante un halago, sonreir tan sinceramente y esforzarse por aquello que se propone.

Esta siendo egoísta. Lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Pero cuando se trata de Kuronuma le resulta imposible evitarlo.

Si hay algo que no quiere perder es a ella.

A toda ella.

A Kuronuma Sawako.

Ah, pero no siempre seria asi.

Porque algun dia ella seria Kazehaya Sawako.

Su Sawako.

Y definitivamente se aseguraría que así fuera sin importar el obstáculo que se presentase.

Por ella lo que sea.

Porque sus sentimientos eran tan profundos que lo ahogaban...

— ¿Kazehaya-kun?— Pregunta ella al verlo parar su caminata repentinamente.

Kazehaya no responde, se queda mirando al horizonte sin verlo realmente. Ella imita su acción esperando encontrar lo que sea que hubiera llamado la atención del chico a su lado.

—Sawako—Dice él repentinamente.

Su corazón se estremece es su pecho y se agita con increíble rapidez, los colores se le suben al rostro y su cuerpo tiembla cual hoja al viento. No es la primera vez que Kazehaya dice su nombre, pero es la primera vez que lo ha dicho con tal seguridad, sin tartamudeos ni razón aparente.

Ella se gira a verlo y lo que ve le arrebata el aliento.

Sus ojos marrones la observan con tal intensidad que no le permiten apartar la mirada. Y Sawako ve en ellos felicidad, paz, anhelo, determinación, y, puede que estuviera siendo presuntuosa, pero casi jura haber visto amor, un amor tan condensado y puro que, comienza a creer, solo lo está imaginando...

—Te amo.

Y él de repente sonríe y ella se enamora una vez más.

Sin decir nada más, Kazehaya avanza algunos pasos antes de extender su palma hacia ella, con el carmesí tintado en sus mejillas pero la sonrisa imperturbable.

A Sawako se le corta la respiración, se le acelera el pulso, se incendian sus mejillas y siente algo explotarle en el pecho mientras sus emociones bailan al son de sus irrefrenables latidos. Tarda un segundo más en salir de su trance, y entonces sonríe, sonríe desde el fondo del corazón, más sincera, más radiante, más enamorada que nunca, antes de alcanzarlo y corresponder su gesto con algo de timidez y nerviosismo sin notar que el chico a su lado lo estaba mucho más.

Kazehaya se cubre el rostro sonrojado con la mano libre. No sabe de dónde ha salido el impulso de su accionar pero no se arrepiente ni siquiera un poco, mucho menos después de la brillante sonrisa que le ha regalado su novia en respuesta. Ha sido un golpe directo al corazón que lo desarma por completo y lo deja expuesto a ella.

Sus ojos pasan de su rostro sereno y sus sonrosadas mejillas a sus manos aún unidas y al _anillo_ en su anular y no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo y pensar en lo que les depara el futuro.

A tan sólo unos días de la graduación, ambos caminan tomados de la mano mirando hacia al frente.

Sawako viendo el hermoso atardecer pintado de naranja y agradeciendo poder ser capaz de compartir ese momento tan especial con él.

Y Kazehaya...

Kazehaya viendo un prometedor mañana con ella a su lado.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Awwww ¿No son lindos estos dos? Un día de estos me van a matar de ternura :3 con ellos sí que puedo ser todo lo fluff que quiera :D**

 **Por cierto, _el anillo_ es un regalo de Kazehaya a Sawako por su cumpleaños en el capitulo 114 del manga, si aun no lo han leído se los recomiendo mucho, la escena es realmente preciosa w y de paso entenderán mejor el contexto al que me refiero en esa esa parte :3**

 **Como algunos sabrán, esta semana se nos acaba kimi ni todoke y no sé si estar feliz o triste por ello, así que para conmemorar la ocasión decidí escribir algo sobre ellos, una de las parejas más tiernas del anime y de mis favoritas. Ojalá que les haya gustado porque lo escribí con mucho cariño.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**

 **Psta: Un review, fav o follow siempre se agradecen :)**


End file.
